The Fall and Rise of the Brightest Witch
by violetvolpe
Summary: Hermione's back in GB but what happened before? From Hermione's arrival in Australia to the Granger Girls move to Great Britain, every dirty detail Hermione won't tell you but very much implies. The happy moments, the sad ones, watch the rise of Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of the Century. A 'prequel' to LHG, from the ashes she will rise.
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the promised spin-off/prequel to Let Her Go. Don't forget to go to my profile to check it out.**

 **The Fall and Rise of the Brightest Witch**

Australia pt. 1

June 4, 1998

Dear Luna and Neville,

Normally I would address each of you letters separately but I know that you would share them with each other regardless so I'll save myself the trouble and just write one.

I arrived in Australia as exhausted as you might imagine. Jet lag is killing my feet and does nothing for my hunger. As I write I'm eating a chicken sandwich with fries drowned in duck sauce so please ignore any grease marks. Being pregnant makes me ravenous.

So far I haven't made much hedge way funding my parents but I plan to enlist the help of the Australian Ministry. I'm hoping it'll be nothing like the -bureaucratic- mess that the British one is, so wish me luck. Notice how I crossed out the bureaucratic, Great Britain is a mess plain and simple.

I'm sorry I won't be there to help rebuild. But the baby needs the rest it couldn't get while we were at war.

I'm going to leave the letter here since I don't have anything else of interest to say and I still have a full course of foods to go through. I might start gaining my lost weight st this point. I'll send another letter after I speak with the local ministry. Stay safe.

With love,

Hermione Granger.

* * *

June 9, 1998

Dear _Neville_ and Luna,

You do know Neville that ladies come first right? And if not then surely you remember that the letter L comes before the N. None the less I'll pander to you childish whims.

Luna please bonk him in the after you're done reading.

Anyways. I contacted the Ministry and they were most welcoming of me! I was so surprised. Seems like Shacklebolt made good friends down under. They had heard all about the war in Britain and continually sing me praises for being brave enough to fight against Voldemort, it's embarrassing. When I asked them about their non-involvement they apologized and said that as a rule, wizarding nations allow everyone else to deal with their own problems unless help is asked for, either through the ICW or otherwise. Obviously, neither of those happened. Why hadn't we thought of that?

The Ministry has provided me with a couple of Aurors and Unspeakables to find and reverse the memory charm on my parents. We'll be starting in the city where I settled them down to try to pick up some clues and then we'll expand from there. There are a couple of spells I started working on that might help us.

Luna, Neville, you'll be happy to know that I found out the sex of the baby. It's a girl! I have no idea how to raise a baby but I'm sure it'll be wonderful. I also decided on a name for the baby. Evangeline Lily Granger. Evangeline because I just adore the name and Lily for Harry's mother. I was thinking maybe Emmaly for my mum and Harry's but it'd be an overkill with a first name like Evangeline right? I'm going to assume yes and pretend that you're gushing over my amazing naming skills.

And Luna, if you could please wash Neville's mouth out. I'll go on a hunch and say that he started cussing up a storm and swearing that Evangeline won't start dating before she's fifty. She doesn't need to be exposed to such foul language– even if her godfather is two continents away. Because yes, you'll both be her Godparents. I know I should ask but really, I can't think of better people than you both.

Harry nor the Weasleys have written to me yet but I'm assuming that they're still dealing with Fred's death and the reconstruction. Please, apologize to them on my behalf and tell them that I'll be back as soon as I can. But first, my parents and Evangeline. I can't wait to hold her in my arms.

Love,

Hermione Granger

* * *

June 12, 1998

Dear Luna and plus one,

Oh god, oh god, oh god. We found them and they were so bloody pissed but then they smothered me to death and promised to ground me for life if I ever did anything so stupid.

Mum and dad were both found by a witch who sensed that their memories had been messed with at a major degree and reversed the spell. They remember everything. Mind you they understand why I had to erase their memories as news of the war got to them and now they're so bloody proud of me. For standing up for what I believe in and fighting for it. You should see their faces as they boast to anyone that can hear that their daughter is a war hero. I don't think I've ever seen them prouder than when they can freely tell the world what an amazing witch I am. (Their words not mine).

I'm staying with them in a nice wizarding village that's a mix of magical and non-magicals who know about magic and they fit right in. After regaining their memories mum and dad transferred their credentials as dentists and opened up a dentistry. Wizards and witches can magic away most health problems but they are some things that must be done the good ol' fashion way as dad says and so they're making a pretty knut down here. They also cater to the muggles in the area so they also have that income.

Now that my parents have been found Ministry officials tell me that I can take my NEWTs whenever I want. I just need to notify them. I'll start studying in my free time but will definitely be spending more time with my parents. Maybe now that they can see magic we can connect like we used to before Hogwarts. Merlin knows that dad likes nothing more than to sit on the porch and drink Firewhiskey. Not that I can in my condition mind you.

Evangeline is getting fuzzy in here and seems determined to not let me get any sleep with all her moving and kicking my bladder. I'm sure mum thinks that I've got a loose bladder or something. Wouldn't be surprised if the smell I'm catching right now is her making one of the 'famed' Marshall family recipes for whatever made up disease she's convinced I have.

I'll Floo you both later this week. Right now I want to spend time with my family. I miss you guys but don't worry about me, everything is going just fine.

Desperately waiting for September,

Hermione Granger

* * *

June 14, 1998

My hands were clasped in my lap. Mum and dad were quiet on the sofa and the tea was cooling between us.

"You're…pregnant," Mum said.

I couldn't lift my face. "I'm sorry."

Dad sighed and threw himself into the couch. "Does the father now?"

"You can't tell him." I implore them.

"Hermione he's the father! He has the right to know."

"She's dying." Tears that couldn't fall before fell now in torrents. "Oh god mum my daughter is dying and it's all my fault."

Movements happened in front of me and suddenly I'm wrapped in my parent's embrace. "Let it out, darling. Mum and dad got you. Mum and dad are here now."

"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to kill her! I didn't know. _I didn't know_."

Mum patted my hair and dad pulled us into a hug. "Talk to us, Hermione. Tell how we can hep you." Mum said.

So I did. "We didn't mean to. It was cold and we were lonely. I wasn't thinking."

Dad's fingers lift my chin up. "It takes two to tango Hermione. It's as much his fault as it is yours. You both should have thought of the consequences after you decided to engage in such…activities."

I decided against saying anything and instead continue with my story. "It started with Bellatrix Lestrange. We were captured and she tortured me. Madame Pomphrey, that's the Hogwarts healer, she said that my magic protected her then but the stress, lack of food and rest as well as dealing with Dark magic affected the baby. Evangeline's tiny. Not much bigger than a three-month-old fetus."

I heard one of them draw in a breath. "That's why we couldn't tell. It looks like you gained weight not that you're pregnant." I nod at my mum's whispered words.

"That still doesn't explain why you don't want the father to know. Hermione if it was because of unsavory means we won't look at you any less. You're our daughter darling and nothing could ever change that." Dad carefully articulated.

I close my eyes and think back to that wonderful night I spent with Harry. "No dad, it isn't like that. Harry is the father of my child."

"He's' the boy who defeated the Dark Wanker right? And if memory serves me right, he's also one of your best friends. They are worst people to have a child with than your best friend."

"It's because Harry's my best friend that I can't tell him. This war took _everything_ from Harry. His parents, his godfather, the last of his father's best friends, and countless others that had a huge impact in his life. I won't, I can't bring him more pain. Besides, he wants nothing to do with that night. I'm respecting his wishes."

"Who the hell does that boy think he is! After sleeping with you he tells you that he wants nothing to do with you? I'm going to finish the Dark Wanker's job and kill him."

I grabbed my mum's hands. "Mum no!"

"Hermione Jane! You will release my hand this instant!"

"You can't kill him, mum!"

"I can and I will. Now let go Hermione."

Mum removed my hands but I all but threw myself at her. "I can't hurt him, mum. He's my best friend. I can't hurt him."

"But you can hurt yourself? Because that is so reassuring Hermione."

I look at my mum. "I'll tell him. If they baby survives then I'll contact him I swear it. But if she dies then this is a secret we'll take to the grave."

Dad peeled me away from mum and set me on my feet. "You can't ask us to do that Hermione. Whether you lose the baby or not he deserves to know. It's both your pain and your joy to share."

"Promise me."

Mum and dad shared a look but they agreed. "We promise. But Hermione I'm taking you to all the doctors I can. Healers as well. I refuse to lose my granddaughter without a fight."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"You and the baby can stay with us for as long as you need. Will you be continuing your studies, Hermione?" Mum asked.

"Yes. I want to give my daughter a good future from my own to hands. Kingsley arranged for me to take my NEWTs here in Australia. All I have to do is study and take them."

Dad laid a hand on my shoulder. I turned to him. "We'll be here to support you every step of the way, Hermione. Now and after the baby comes, this will always be your home.

"Thank you, Daddy."

* * *

June 15, 1998

Dear L & L,

Mum has made good on her promise to drag me to every doctor and healer she can. Evangeline also started to kick in earnest and all the neighborhood kids are fascinated with my belly. Evangeline is getting bigger every day and most of that is thanks to the pre-natal potions that the healers and mum are forcing down my throat.

Studying for NEWTs is, unsurprisingly, as hard as I thought it would be. I'm focusing on getting ready for Transfig, Potions, Herb, Charms, Arith, and Runes. My room is inundated with notes and books and while I'm not being dragged to one doctor appointment or another I'm studying. Mum thinks I'm studying too much but if I want to give Evangeline the best future possible then I need to have all the best avenues open to me. Dad, on the other hand, worries too but is too busy building Evangeline's crib. It seems that it's a tradition here for the father of the baby to build the crib of the firstborn. Daddy is doing it because H. isn't here and the neighborhood men are teaching him how.

I'm also learning how to knit properly! The neighborhood "Mom" (more like Grandma anyways) took one look at me and told me I was pregnant then made it her job to force me to sit down and have food with her and thrusting a pair of knitting needles into my hands because God forbid I don't knit some clothes for my future daughter. I don't know how she knows that it's a girl but she knows. Baba has also made it her life mission to scare away all the other people who speak badly about me for being unwed and pregnant. She says to ignore the harpies, that they're just jealous of my fame and so want to bring me down any way they can. It was also Baba who forced the neighbors to teach dad how to make the crib. Baba might be old but she can still hex you like she didn't suffer from arthritis.

I'm getting tired and Baba is glaring at me to go to take a nap so I'm off to be mothered least I'm faced with needlework. At least knitting is useful. Baba, I love you but I'm not reverting to the fifties and becoming a homemaker.

Tired of being mothered,

Hermione Granger

P.S: I speak too much about myself. Tell me how are things for you both in Great Britain. Have the newspapers stopped hounding you yet?

P.P.S: Mum says hello.

P.P.P.S: Dad says that he's waiting for that thing, Neville. I have no idea what that means but I guess that you do Neville so get to it Dad says. He also says hi to Luna.

P.P.P.P.S: Baba says to bring knitting needles from England when you come visit Luna, she's not sharing hers. And to be ready to get dirty Neville because it's your job to make my rocking chair. Normally godfathers build the first rocking horse but she's making an exception. She also says that she wants sweets and to not bother stepping foot in the village without them. Demanding woman.

* * *

June 17, 1998

Dear Hermione,

Hi, Hermione. I met with Luna and Neville yesterday and they told me that you've been asking about us so I thought I'd send a letter or something. Neville says that I need to talk to someone so I'm writing to you. If you could get him to leave me alone that would be great. Thanks.

George W.

June 19, 1998

* * *

Hey George,

I'm happy that you wrote to me. I know that I wasn't very close to you and Fred but I'm sorry for your loss. I can't say that I know what it feels like to lose a twin but know that you always have an ear with me.

Take care,

Hermione

* * *

June 21, 1998

I need neither your pity nor your ear Granger. I have enough here at home. Kindly bugger off and get the others to do the same.

GW

June 23, 1998

* * *

George Weasley,

Hello, George, it's Emma Marshall, Hermione's mum. While I understand your feelings I don't appreciate your tone with my daughter. She is not responsible for your brother's death and the people around you are only trying to help. Perhaps instead of consoling you, your mother should be giving you remedial lessons on how to communicate with others.

Sincerely,

Dr. Emma Marshall

* * *

June 25, 1998

Dear Dr. Marshall,

You're right. I apologize for my attitude with your daughter. Like you said it's not her fault and with Hermione, I can always know that she really does things out of her own good will. I should not be taking out the anger and pressure that I get at home on her or anyone else. Please extend my apologies and the attached letter to Hermione.

Sincerely apologetic,

George W.

* * *

June 27, 1998

Dear George,

Would you like to spend some time with us in Australia?

Sincerely,

Jonathan Granger.

* * *

June 30, 1998

I hug the red-head man that walked in behind dad. "George!"

"Hey, Hermione. I'm sorry for what I wrote in that letter. It wasn't fair to you. Hope I'm not intruding."

"Nonsense George, Jonathan invited you here, you're more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like."

"Thank you, Dr. Marshall."

"Call me Emma dear. Care for a cuppa?"

 **The Fall and Rise of HG will be told in story, letter, and newspaper format. I'll try to keep it from Hermione's p.o.v but growth is better seen through other's eyes so be prepared for all sort of people telling it as they see it. (And by 'see' I mean perceive). This story will skip some "periods" but it'll still give all the dirty details on Hermione Granger, Brightest Witch of the Century.**

 **Thank you all for reading! Please review!** **I'm taking requests. So tell me what do you want to see?**


	2. Chapter 2

**In response to one of my reviewers: No Weasleys were fried in the making of this chapter. ;)**

Australia pt. 2

July 2, 1998

Dear Luna and Neville,

George is commandeering on my bed as I write this letter. Dad invited him to spend some time with us stating that he knew what deep hole George found himself in. As of now it just means that he's brooding in our place instead of the Burrow. I'm still expecting to see results.

To put your mind to rest let me tell you that I'm not exhausting myself studying into oblivion. Neither mum nor Baba would let me and mostly I study when I'm not knitting in Baba's house. Baba was the witch that reversed the memory charm on my parents and as such, they have become close, to the point where Baba's house is my parent's house too so I stay with her when my parents are out. She's good company and study partner when she's not forcing me to nap. I still don't understand how I can be mothered when I'm soon to be a mother myself.

Anyways, NEWTs won't kill me as long as I keep to schedule. My parents can try to interfere with it but it really isn't more than what I have studied before. I keep a healthy diet and take all my medicines to the hour. I keep my day stress free and everything in balance so as not to harm the baby.

Neville, thank you so much for the gifts. Evangeline's room is coming out very nicely, I have a feeling the stuffed animals you sent will be very much loved when Evangeline starts playing with them. She kicks up the biggest fuzz when I put one of them next to her.

I'm happy to know that things in England are turning out nicely and Hogwarts will be able to reopen again this fall. Don't forget to take time for yourselves and heal too.

Love,

Hermione Granger

* * *

July 5, 1998

I slide into my seat and chug down all the morning potions I had to take. George was standing next to the oven with mum learning how to cook muggle style and dad was reading the newspaper.

"Hermione darling, your mum won't be able to go with you to your doctor's appointment so I'll be going with you."

I nod at dad. "Sure."

George hummed from the stove. "Why do you need a healer Hermione?"

"Just a routine check-up," I answer. Not a lie.

"And the crib? The baby clothes?" I sip my tea and look anywhere but at George. "Are you pregnant Hermione?"

"And what if I was?"

George shrugged. "Nothing. I was just wondering."

"Good answer George."

Mum set down my plate and I tucked in. It was a nice breakfast and I took notice of George's healthier parlor.

"Australia agrees with you George." I point out. He was tanner and more filled out.

Mum grins. She had been the one to take George around while dad was busy. He was an honorary assistant in their office and a very well-fed guest at Casa Granger. Baba had taken one look at him and set him to work around her house. That woman seemed to know everything. She worked him till he was tired then poured tea down his throat and made him talk about his sorrows. I sat quietly during these moments and sipped my own tea. I didn't have much to contribute to the conversation.

"Ready to go Hermione darling?"

"Yes, dad."

* * *

July 5, 1998

Curses flew in front of the hospital and I returned fire as fiercely as they sent them to me.

"Protego Horribilis! Deprimo! Silencio!"

The shield charm stepped in front of my father and the rest went towards our attackers. Death Eaters were out trying to get one last hit in but I wasn't about to be overtaken so easily. I didn't survive the bloody war to fall to some no-name cowards.

"Sectumsempra." The wizard went flying but I didn't regret taking another life for a second. Not when I had innocents to protect.

"Granger move!" I slid away from the curse that was sent my way and I went back to back with George.

We cast spells in tandem. It was a familiar dance to us, one that we had performed too many times before Australian Aurors popped into the scene and helped take down the resistance.

I see the red light coming but am unable to avoid it. The pain felt as if a million knives were stabbing me. It was the same excruciating pain I had endured not so long ago.

I screamed. Every inch of me hurt and everything blacked out.

* * *

July 5, 1998

"Someone get some healers out here!"

"She's going to bleed out!"

"Hold on Hermione. Just hold on."

"Pour those potions into her. We will not be responsible for losing a War Hero."

"Everyone move away!"

"We're losing her!"

"HERMIONE!"

* * *

July 10, 1998

A breeze swept into the room as the door opened. I didn't look at the newcomers, instead preferring to look at the charmed view outside.

"Hey, Hermione. How are you?"

I didn't say a word to him.

"Hermione, you can't shut us out. We're trying to help."

"Evangeline had been dying since she was born Neville. It's a miracle she's made it this far." I tilt my head towards him. "Do you know what Madame Pomphrey said when she told me I was pregnant? That she was a high-risk pregnancy. One wrong move and she would be gone."

"That doesn't change the fact that Evangeline has made it this far. She will make it to term. Evangeline is as stubborn as her mother."

I don't respond to his words instead turn the conversation around. "I want my textbooks."

Neville cringed away from me. "The Healers say that you need rest, Hermione. Studying for NEWTs is the opposite of resting."

I look at him blankly. "I only need my Potions textbook and my notes. Do it Neville or I'll have one of the guards fetch it for me."

"Speaking of guards, how did you get those?"

The Aurors on the door shifted as they tried to look like they weren't blatantly eavesdropping. "The Ministry put them on bodyguard duty until I'm well enough. Don't try to distract me, Neville. I plan on taking my Potion NEWT as soon as I can."

"That's the thing! You don't need NEWTs. Everyone and their mother knows that you could pass them without studying right now and still receive the highest score in history. Just focus on getting better. For you, for Evangeline, Hermione."

"I am thinking of my daughter Neville. How am I supposed to heal her if I don't have the funds to research? She has seizures inside my womb Neville. What the hell do you expect me to do?"

"Let me take care of it! You're my friend Hermione Granger. Let someone else take care of you for a change."

I glare at the man. "You want to help me? Get me my notes. Until then get out."

"You're impossible!"

Luna laid a hand on Neville. "Let her do as she wants Neville. This is Hermione's way of dealing with the situation. It won't kill her to study."

"It might kill the baby." He snapped at her.

I harden my eyes at him. "Get out."

Regret entered his eyes just as fast as the words left his mouth. "Hermione—"

"I said get out!"

Luna dragged Neville away and I was left on my own again. The window was showing a seaside view but all I could see where the dead people in Highland Scotland. There was a woman with pink hair and a teen with mousy hair. I could still hear Dennis' screams as he shouted for his brother.

The bed dipped and I stare into the blue eyes of George Weasley until he too looked away. "The dead never leave us alone do they?"

"No," I murmur, "they don't."

"You know what pissed me off the most about this whole thing?" I shook my head. "We were just kids. You, me, the bloody first years. We were all just kids. And no one did anything to prepare us. Because we were just 'kids'. Funny how that turned out. Our generation took the biggest hit."

My hands bunched the sheets between my fingers. "I just want it all to end. I don't want to add another name to the list of people we've lost."

"It'll never end but I can live with it if you're there too."

"Misery loves company?" I don't know but there was more emotion in me than just anger and apathy.

George's arm came around me and we both relaxed into the bed. "Something like that Granger, something like that."

We stayed like that for hours. The sun reached its peak in the charmed window and I felt somewhat at peace. I wasn't alone.

* * *

July 11, 1998

"We know that these are hard news to hear Miss Granger but we thought it to be prudent to bring it up now that you are more stable."

I nod at the Head Healer in charge of my case. There were no feelings in my body. It was all just a sea of white noise to me. "Will she live?"

The Healer didn't look at me as he delivered the prognosis. "We will do everything in our power to save your daughter's life Miss Granger but we cannot guarantee anything. By our observations and your descriptions, we hypothesize that there was a protective magic barrier around the fetus during your time in the war. Now that you're out of the war mentality we think that your body thought it to be time to drop the magic barrier."

And with no barrier, there was nothing to protect Evangeline. Bile rose in my throat. I failed her. Again. I failed my daughter again.

The Healer continued speaking. "You were held under the Cruciatus for anywhere from thirty seconds to a minute. The exposure was minimal but to a fetus body. We don't know yet what effects the curse will have for the baby long term. Most women lose their children after being exposed to the curse so there is still hope yet Miss Granger."

"I see."

"We would only like to keep you under observation for a couple of weeks to ensure that you have the best care at your disposal should you need it." Dr. Matt laid his hand on my shoulder. "We will do the best we can Miss Granger." With that, he left the room and I was alone with my thoughts again.

For the first time in weeks, I allow myself to cry.

* * *

July 12, 1998

"Here's the book you wanted. Mind if I studied with you? I want to take my NEWTs too. It might help me stop blowing things up."

"I thought you were mourning Fred." There wasn't a hint of the bottomless despair I allowed myself to enter last night.

"I was. Seeing you under the Cruciatus curse though, it put things into perspective. You're alive and I need to live for the living. I reckon Fred won't forgive me otherwise."

I turn to face the red head. "How do you do it? How do you find a reason to live?"

George shrugged. "That's something you have to figure out yourself Hermione." He stood up from the bed and stretched. "Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get something to eat. There's no way I'm studying if they are no snacks involved. I'll even let these ladies over here-" he pointed at the guards, "know about the Extendable Ear. They might be more discrete on their eavesdropping then."

A small smile crack through as one of the women's ear goes red at being caught red handed. Really, didn't these people know we were soldiers once? We knew when we were being eavesdropped. A silencing spell would have been thrown into the room if we wanted privacy.

George left but another person popped in. It was Neville and he had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

I stare at him and he hid behind the arrangement. "Look I just want to apologize. It was rude-" I glare at him, "Ok I was an arsehole for suggesting that you would endanger Eva's life but I had a good reason. Not that it excuses it or anything! I just wanted you to not hate yourself if Evangeline didn't make it."

I blink away tears and focus on the lapels of Neville's robe. "I would never hurt my daughter Neville. That you would think otherwise hurt."

"I know," he rushed to apologize, "and I'm sorry. I was just trying to look after you but I did it in the worse way possible-"

The rest of his apology went over my head. Pain shot through my system as Evangeline moved inside of me. Knives stabbed my lower half and a guttural scream came out.

"Hermione! Someone call a healer!"

Vaguely I noted that the sheets were wet. Maybe it was piss or blood but my brain was under too much pain to think logically.

"Petrificus Totalus!"

My body went rigid and Healers invaded the room. A potion was coaxed into my throat and I stared at the room's white ceiling.

* * *

July 20, 1998

Dear Harry,

This letter will never reach you because I don't have the guts to send it to you. You owled me yesterday and I wrote you a reply. I asked you to visit me but I don't know if I want you here.

These past months have been hard. I haven't told you yet but I'm pregnant. It's yours Harry, and I'm terrified of telling you in person. I know you won't forgive me for keeping the baby a secret from you but it's for the best. In two months I'll know if Evangeline will live and if she does then I'll shout it to the world that you're a father. If she doesn't…then you won't have to live with the knowledge that you lost another family member to this war.

I wish you were here Harry but I would never want you to see me like this. Not because I give a shite what I look like but because you don't deserve to know that your daughter is dying and it's my fault.

I should have thought to use a morning after pill or whatever its magical equivalent is. I should've known that I was pregnant and high-tailed out of there, come to Australia with my parents and help you win the war from a safe location. I shouldn't have endangered our daughter's life like that and I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry.

Now I'm dealing with the consequences. I could lose Evangeline at any moment and it would all be my fault. I hope that whatever you're doing Harry, you're happy. I say that in the best way possible. At least one of us deserves to be.

* * *

July 30, 1998

Dear Harry,

Happy Birthday! Hopefully, you'll get this letter this letter in time if not the belated Happy Birthday. You can finally be considered an adult in both worlds. Do me a favor take a shot for me?

Sorry, I have to miss your birthday but I'm stuck here in Australia for a couple more months. It's too bad that you or Ron can't visit but I'm sure that those parties in Great Britain are a good enough reason to stay away as any! We won. We more than deserve to celebrate. I just prefer to do it from the comfort of my home with a good book in my lap. Now that's heaven for me.

I didn't think you would appreciate a book as an eighteen birthday present so instead, I got you a present that you would have loved to get instead. Hope you have a fantastic birthday. I can't wait to hear from you and Ron to tell me all about it. I want all the dirty details.

Love,

Hermione Granger

* * *

 **Hello everyone! Here's another chapter of The Brightest Witch. Hit follow and comment down below!**


End file.
